Le mythe d'Arthur
by Lysslys
Summary: "Hermione n'aurait pas cru que Fred et George pourraient encore la surprendre. Elle ne se serait certainement pas attendu à ce qu'ils déposent leur signature entre les étoiles : c'était un peu mégalomane, même pour ces deux-là!" Vous vous demandez quel est le lien entre tout ça et un mythe grec? À vous de le découvrir!


_Traduction du ma fic "Arthurs Mythos" que j'ai l'origine écrite en allemand. Cette petite histoire m'a donné des idées pour écrire un crossover HP/Percy Jackson, que j'ai commencé à rédiger en allemand. Si vous aimeriez que je le traduise aussi, prévenez moi!_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup à Darwin20 pour la relecture (s'il n'y a pas d'embrouille entre les verbes pronominaux allemands et français, c'est bien grâce à elle). _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à leur table habituelle de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comme tout bon élève de sixième année, ils auraient dû être occupés avec leur montagne perpétuelle de devoirs. Mais comme toujours Hermione était la seule à s'y être réellement mise. Apparemment, l'observer d'un regard tandis qu'elle travaillait suffisait largement à Ron. Pendant ce temps, Harry feuilletait, comme si souvent au fil des dernières semaines, son exemplaire abimé du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ (le fait qu'Harry lui faisait moins confiance qu'au Prince de Sang-Mêlé avait profondément blessé Hermione, mais il ignorait pertinemment toutes ses remarques à ce sujet. Presque comme s'il s'agissait de Quidditch!)

Hermione savait que dans quelques jours Harry et Ron viendraient lui demander de « l'aide » pour leur quantité ô si infinie de devoirs. Et elle dirait oui, comme toujours… Mais cette fois elle les laisserait mijoter un peu plus longtemps, ça leur apprendrait à s'organiser ! Quoi que, il faut savoir quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, et cette cause était perdue depuis bien longtemps.

Soudainement, un cliquettement tira Hermione de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et reconnut Errol qui arrivait à peine à s'accrocher au rebord. Avant que la vielle chouette ne puisse tomber dans le vide, Hermione l'attrapa d'une main, tandis qu'avec l'autre elle libérait une place sur la table pour y déposer l'animal. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte. Hermione voulut machinalement la tendre à Ron, mais à sa surprise elle lut son propre nom sur l'enveloppe.

Ron était tout aussi pris au dépourvu qu'elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents t'envoient une lettre ? », s'éberlua-t-il. Suite à cette remarque, Harry leva finalement le regard de son livre : « Tu peux la lire à haute voix ? » Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit :

_Bonsoir Hermione, ma chère, _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir t'écrire si tard, mais c'est une urgence. Je sais que normalement vous recevez vos lettres le matin, mais au ministère c'est la pagaille_ (jusque-là, Hermione avait attribuée l'arrivée tardive de la lettre à la démence d'Errol). _Arthur a besoin de ton aide. En fait, il voulait te rendre visite par cheminette, mais il passe son temps à essayer d'empêcher Scrimgeor d'envoyer les jumeaux à Azkaban (même si à mon avis, quelques heures avec les détraqueurs ne leur feraient que du bien !) Je m'explique :_

_Comme tu le sais, garder son échoppe au le chemin de Traverse est compliqué en ce moment. Beaucoup de propriétaires sont obligés de fermer leurs magasins parce qu'ils n'ont plus assez de clients : après tout personne ne veut plus sortir de chez soi par les temps qui courent. Pour empêcher de devoir abandonner leur « grande entreprise », Fred et George ont commencé à planifier une campagne publicitaire. Quand j'ai entendu ça, je sentais bien qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de louche, mais comme d'habitude Arthur ne voulait pas m'écouter. _

Hermione aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'apparemment Harry ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire en coin avec Ron, donc elle les fit taire d'un regard avant de continuer sa lecture.

_Résultat : grâce aux jumeaux, un W gigantesque a illuminé le ciel nocturne pendant dix minutes. Au-dessus de tout l'hémisphère nord ! Normalement, ils voulaient diffuser leur soi-disant campagne publicitaire seulement au-dessus de Londres, si « seulement » est le bon mot pour décrire cette entreprise, mais apparemment leur sort avait un défaut. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire en faisant ce type d'expérience? Comme d'habitude : rien ! Et ça veut dire que ce W a eu le privilège de joyeusement briller au firmament pendant un petit moment. _

_Heureusement, les équipes d'urgence ont rapidement pu arranger la chose - ou plutôt limiter les dégâts de manière à ce que la société des sorciers ne soit plus en danger d'annihilation. Normalement, la « campagne publicitaire » des jumeaux ne devrait plus être visible la journée, et seulement avoir l'éclat d'une constellation stellaire la nuit. Maintenant, le ministère doit trouver un moyen d'expliquer l'apparition de nouvelles étoiles aux moldus ! Pourquoi est-ce que les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas s'installer à l'étranger, comme Charlie ou comme Bill ? Ça m'épargnerait bien des arrêts cardiaques. Quoi que, ça voudrait seulement dire qu'en plus je serai obligée de faire le tour de la moitié du globe pour leur tirer les oreilles… _

Hermione entendait très clairement que Ron et Harry essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil qui, comme elle devait se l'avouer, était fortement inspiré de celui du Professeur Mc Gonagall, ce qui donna un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Bien sûr, elle ne trouvait pas drôle que jumeaux aient mis la société des sorciers en danger, mais elle était tout de même étonnée… Elle n'aurait pas cru que Fred et George pourraient encore la surprendre. Hermione ne se serait certainement pas attendu à ce qu'ils déposent leur signature entre les étoiles : c'était un peu mégalomane, même pour ces deux-là!

_Les plus grands experts et Albus Dumbledore sont en train d'élaborer un sort d'altération de la mémoire mondiale pour cacher tout ça, mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent placer dans les cerveaux des moldus !_

_Parce que ça, c'est le rôle d'Arthur. À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il doit inventer un « mythe grec », ne me demande pas ce que l'un a à faire avec l'autre. S'il te plait, lis sa proposition et réponds moi pour me prévenir si son histoire passera chez les moldus. S'il te plaît dépêche-toi, et demande son avis à Harry aussi. Plus vite j'aurai une réponse, mieux ce sera pour Fred et George. _

_Bisous à Ron, Ginny et Harry de ma part, _

_Molly_

_PS : Est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir Ron et Ginny que si j'entends parler d'un plan semblable à celui des jumeaux je viendrai personnellement les trainer à la maison ? Bien sûr, je ne peux pas donner d'ordres à Harry, mais je lui recommande tout de même de suivre mon conseil s'il ne veut pas se trouver dans les difficultés habituelles_.

L'écriture de Molly était devenue de plus en plus irrégulière au fil de la lettre – certainement par colère, ou peut-être par peur pour ses deux fils. Harry et Ron continuaient à s'échanger le type de regard qui ne promettait que des ennuis, mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux, pas pour le moment. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sortit la deuxième feuille de l'enveloppe et continua sa lecture :

_Chère Hermione, _

_Molly devrait déjà t'avoir tout expliqué donc je vais tout de suite commencer. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et j'ai découvert que les moldus, tout du moins les italiens, s'imaginaient des histoires pour chaque constellation stellaire. _

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de marmonner : « Non ! C'étaient les grecs, ou les romains si vous les voulez vraiment en Italie ! » Voilà qui commençait bien…

_En tout cas, ils s'imaginaient un mythe pour chaque constellation, dans lequel dieux, héros et créatures mythiques s'entretuaient les uns les autres. Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? À ce que je sache, __le mythe débute toujours par le fait qu'un héros met en colère un dieu__. Il doit alors s'allier avec un autre dieu pour échapper à la vengeance du premier. Normalement, le héros meurt d'une mort tragique après une histoire d'amour encore plus tragique. Et le plus souvent, il n'accepte ce destin que pour être roi d'un royaume minuscule pendant quelques misérables années. C'est seulement aujourd'hui que je me rends compte à quel point les moldus sont fascinants !_

_J'ai écrit mon propre mythe qui correspond à notre nouvelle constellation stellaire. Si les moldus voient ces étoiles et se rappellent du mythe, ils ne se demanderont jamais si elles étaient là avant! Et si l'un d'eux a l'idée biscornue de vouloir les observer au télescope, notre sortilège repousse-moldu lui donnera tout de suite autre chose à faire. Mais tout ce blaba__ technique ne t'intéresse pas, après tout tu veux lire mon mythe. C'est parti :_

* * *

_Il était une fois un héros du nom de Percy. En tant que descendant d'un dieu de rivière, il n'était pas très puissant ni très futé, mais son bon cœur lui apportait plus que des pectoraux l'auraient pu. Percy était fou-amoureux de la belle Wendy. _

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Arthur avait nommé le héros après son fils. Était-ce une manière de lui demander pardon ?

_Percy rendait hommage à Poséidon tous les matins en mangeant un sandwich au poisson, ce qui avait fait de lui l'un des favoris de du dieu des océans. Mais un jour, ayant oublié de faire ses courses, il se vit obligé de se nourrir de céréales, et devint ainsi la nouvelle cible de son protecteur. Déméter, déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons se sentit honorée par le choix du héros, mais elle ne le protégea pas de la colère du dieu des mers (pour être honnête, elle ne me semblait pas être une déesse très puissante, si ça se trouve elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'opposer à lui). _

_La vengeance de Poséidon fut terrible : il captura Wendy. Aussitôt, Percy arrangea sa toge (sur laquelle il avait auparavant brodé un W en l'honneur de sa bien-aimée) et se mit à sa recherche. Il traversa toute l'Italie sur Franck, sa fidèle licorne (ou est-ce que c'était un pégase ? Un sombral ? Il me semble que l'un d'eux existait dans les mythes que j'ai lus…). Pendant des mois et des mois il rechercha ne soit-ce que la plus minuscule trace que Wendy aurait pu laisser. Il chercha d'est en ouest, du nord au sud, et même d'en bas à droit à en haut à gauche. _

_Un beau jour, Percy rendit visite à l'oracle de Delphes qui à l'aide de sa boule en cristal put lui apprendre que Wendy se trouvait sur l'île du terrible Troll des montagnes Polyphème. Cette bête s'était bêtement planté une branche brûlante dans l'œil et était donc borgne (j'ai lu l'explication à la manière dont c'est arrivé, mais toute cette embrouille avec « personne » me semblait vraiment trop illogique. Quelle personne saine d'esprit écrirait ça ?). Malgré ce handicap, Polyphème était une menace majeure pour le royaume frontalier. Le roi, qui n'avait pas d'héritier, avait donc promis d'offrir son trône à celui qui mettrait fin à la vie du monstre. _

_Porté par son ambition (et peut-être aussi par son amour pour Wendy), Percy se mit aussitôt en route. Un messager de Déméter l'atteint juste avant son départ pour lui transmettre un cadeau de sa protectrice : une besace contenant une tête de basilic qui transformerait en pierre toute créature qui la regarderait dans les yeux (Déméter aura bien servir à quelque chose après tout !)_

_Une fois arrivé sur l'île, Percy se vit entouré par un troupeau de chèvres qui le reniflait. C'est seulement après une observation plus précise (lorsque l'une d'elles commença à grignoter son bras) qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de chèvres carnivores. Le héros avait complètement oublié la tête de basilic, mais il avait trouvé de très émouvantes dernières paroles – qu'il ne prononça jamais car Déméter interrompit son moment de gloire. La déesse apparut dans un tourbillon grandiose de blé, portant un sourire encore plus grandiose aux lèvres. Un geste désinvolte lui suffit pour transformer les chèvres en animaux herbivores qui, désormais aussi inoffensifs que des veracrasses, se jetèrent sur le tas de céréales que Déméter leur avait gracieusement offert._

_Le sourire de la déesse s'effaça lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Percy : « Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'envoie de précieuses armes, héro ? Pour que tu puisses arroser les fleurs avec ?» Percy ne savait que répondre, mais apparemment son interlocutrice n'attendait pas de prise de parole de sa part. « A partir de maintenant, montre toi digne de ta tâche, après tout tu représentes la plus grande déesse de toutes ! Si tu n'y arrives pas, Wendy mourra ». Avant que Percy ne puisse ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, la déesse avait disparu. _

_Grace à Déméter, le seul obstacle le séparant de Polyphème était désormais éliminé, le héros osa donc s'approcher de la cachette de monstre. Après avoir attendu un certain temps derrière un amas de pierres, il entendit finalement des voix : le troll des montagnes menaçait d'avaler Wendy toute crue si elle n'arrêtait pas de gagner au monopoly sur le champ ! _

_Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Percy se jeta dans la grotte, prêt à transformer la bête en pierre à l'aide de la tête de basilic - qu'il avait oubliée devant la grotte. Quand il fit demi-tour, Polyphème l'avait déjà aperçu, et considérait apparemment que le jeune homme était une proie bien plus intéressante que Wendy._

_Il croyait avoir signé son arrêt de mort lorsque Polyphème fonça sur lui tandis qu'il cherchait encore à ouvrir la besace. Mais soudain la bête s'immobilisa : Wendy avait profité du moment d'inattention pour lui planter une fourchette dans le dos ! Cette seconde de répit donna à Percy le temps qu'il lui fallait pour extirper la tête et crier «ferme les yeux ! », conseil que bien sûr Polyphème ne suivit pas. Wendy elle, l'avait fait, et fut donc la créatrice de la magnifique œuvre d'art moderne « fourchette de métal à moitié plantée dans troll de pierre ». _

_A peine Percy eût-il autorisé Wendy à rouvrir ses yeux que les bras de la jeune fille l'enlacèrent. Mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Déméter choisit le moment le plus inapproprié pour apparaître ex nihilo. Sans faire plus attention à la scène digne de Titanic qu'elle venait d'interrompre, elle s'adressa au héros : « Tu t'es montré digne de ta tâche, tu as tué le troll des montagnes et sauvé ta bien-aimée. Je te remercie ». _

_« Quel honneur, ô grande déesse », commença Percy – avant d'être interrompu. _

_« Et comme je suis immortelle, mes remerciements le seront aussi », continua Déméter. « Le signe sur ta toge sera inscrit à jamais dans les cieux, et permettra à l'humanité toute entière de se rappeler de ton courage, et de la grande déesse sans laquelle tu n'aurais jamais réussi, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Ainsi, Déméter fit monter le W de Percy aux étoiles, et disparut aussitôt. Le héros avait espéré obtenir un don un peu plus utile : une deuxième baguette de sureau par exemple, ou peut-être même l'immortalité ! Mais il avait tout de même réduit Polyphème à néant, ce qui faisait de lui l'héritier du royaume. Il monta donc sur Franck, son fidèle destrier, et se mit en route pour dit royaume où il construit une vie heureuse avec Wendy._

* * *

_Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas pu me convaincre à tuer Percy… Mais à part ça, je crois que mon mythe devrait correspondre aux critères n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il suffira pour convaincre les moldus que le sort de Fred et George n'est en fait qu'une constellation stellaire ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, _

_Arthur Weasley. _

Hermione était muette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire de _ça_ ?

« Eh bien, moi je trouve que c'est bien », remarqua Ron. Elle ne pouvait que questionner Harry du regard. Celui-ci fixait la pointe de ses chaussures et murmura : « Je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste des mythes grecs… » Au moins, lui savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'histoires venant d'Italie ! « Pendant mon séjour chez les Dursleys, j'étais plus occupé à essayer d'échapper à Dudley qu'à lire des contes tout droit venus de l'Antiquité ».

Le peu de patience qu'il lui restait pour Harry venait de disparaître. Des contes tout droits venus de l'Antiquité ? Les mythes grecs étaient tellement plus que cela : témoins d'une culture unique, source de sagesse infinie! Mais elle pouvait comprendre la réaction d'Harry, elle aussi aurait préféré nier toute capacité qui l'obligerait à faire un critique de cette « œuvre ».

Où commencer ? Par le fait que les dieux grecs ne se disputeraient certainement pas à cause du choix de petit déjeuner d'un demi-dieu ? (Même si la guerre de Troie prouvait plutôt le contraire…) Comment pourrait-elle expliquer à Arthur que l'oracle de Delphes ne se servait pas de la même méthode que Professeur Trelawney pour prévoir le futur ? Et par les chaussettes de Merlin : Percy, Wendy et Franck : c'étaient bel et bien les noms qui faisaient le moins grec dans tout l'annuaire! Et de toute les manières, depuis quand est-ce qu'il y avait des licornes, des trolls des montagnes, et des basilics en Grèce antique ? Rien que la pensée de devoir rendre de compte de tout cela à un magicien, ne serait-ce que Ron, l'épuisait déjà.

Néanmoins et à sa grande surprise, les mots « Oui, c'est pas mal… Laissez-moi corriger quelques détails avant que je lui réponde » sortirent de sa bouche de manière plutôt naturelle. En tout cas, Ron ne remarqua rien. Harry avait bien sûr relevé le ton légèrement différent de sa voix, mais elle ne perdit pas de temps à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, et commença sur le champ à ramasser des parchemins pour écrire son tout premier mythe grec.

Le mythe de Persée naquit durant les deux prochaines heures (Hermione avait essayé de respecter le plus possible les vœux d'Arthur concernant le prénom du héros). Elle passa sa soirée à décrire les périples du fils de Zeus qui tua Méduse pour offrir la tête de la bête à son roi, qui sauva la princesse Andromède d'une mort certaine par les griffes du terrible monstre Céto, et qui fut le seul héros grec à atteindre un âge élevé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y placer une morale en punissant Cassiopée, mère d'Andromède, pour sa vantardise. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas changer le monde si on en a l'occasion ! Et la vantardise était vraiment un attribut détestable, chez qui que ce soit (que les Dracos Malfoy dans la salle ne sentent pas visés!). C'est pour rappeler aux Hommes de se méfier de la vantardise que « les dieux » créèrent une nouvelle constellation stellaire. Hermione ignorait ce que ça pourrait bien avoir en commun avec un W, mais après tout la grande ourse elle aussi ressemblait plus à une casserole qu'à autre chose.

Hermione donna aussi un conseil à Arthur : selon elle, implanter le mythe dans la tête de certains spécialistes en serait plus qu'assez. Le publier sur le soi-disant « internet » serait largement suffisant pour le reste de la population mondiale.

Ainsi, Hermione avait fini par faire le travail des autres, comme d'habitude. Mais elle y était habituée, et si elle devait être honnête, elle avouerait qu'aider ses amis lui faisait plaisir après tout. Mais surtout : ne le dites pas à Ron !

* * *

_Si j'ai retenu une leçon en écrivant cette petite histoire, c'est bien que de mettre mon cerveau en mode "aléatoire" n'est pas une bonne idée si je veux écrire quelque chose de sérieux!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si ce n'est pas le cas : dites moi pourquoi! _


End file.
